


Split Second Thoughts

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [218]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/25/19: “minute, proposal, flush”I used "minute" not in the sense of "a period of 60 seconds," but as in "very small," (my-NOOT.)





	Split Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/25/19: “minute, proposal, flush”
> 
> I used "minute" not in the sense of "a period of 60 seconds," but as in "very small," (my-NOOT.)

Derek loved pack bonding retreats, and the more rustic the setting the better. Primitive conditions pleased his inner wolf.

Stiles had no inner wolf. He appreciated electricity, flush toilets.

Their bed was minute.

“It’s a full bed, Stiles.”

“You don’t understand!” Stiles’s voice screeched. “You know how I.” He flailed his arms and wriggled his entire torso.

Derek smiled, started peeling off his clothes, stopping at his boxer briefs.

“I’ll just sleep outside,” Stiles said.

“Stiles, I promise not to make any indecent proposals just because we’re sharing a bed.”

_Well_ , Stiles reconsidered silently, _no reason to go_ that _far._


End file.
